The Brothers Three
by pikachu13
Summary: Eons before the great war on Cybertron, young Scientist Starscream, along with fellow classmate, Soa, a femme, seek to solve the great prophecy of "The Three Brothers".  But will they be able to solve it?


Hey all! Finally got an idea for a new story and managed to write the whole thing in only two days! This story takes place eons ago back on Cybertron. Around the time a hopeful young Academy student by the name of Starscream had begun his journey as a scientist. His fellow science major, Soa, a femme, becomes interested in his study about the legendary "Brothers" prophecy and together, they try to unlock the mystery of it once and for all. But not before unlocking their feelings for each other.

**The Brothers Three**

Starscream sat comfortably in the study hall of the Academy, feet crossed taking up the whole length of the couch he was sitting on. Calmly, he used his fingers to turn the pages of the data pad he was reading. Totally absorbing every word that passed his optics. The prophecy of the 'Brothers' had stumped Cybertronian scientists for ages, and he was sure there was something they were overlooking. And he was determined to find out what it was.

A thin, slender finger tapped on his shoulder, but he remained focused, much like a cat monitoring a birdcage.

"Hey, it's after hours. Aren't you worried the security drones will find you and report you to the Dean?"

Starscream recognized the voice of his science comrade, Soa. She was what many would call a natural beauty. Her facial features were defined and delicate. It was almost impossible not to glance and stare at her when she was around. Her thin frame was mostly white with yellow highlights. She had a crest that resembled a pony tail which protruded from the back of her head, making her look even more feminine. Her physical beauty was rivaled only by her beautiful, emerald-green optics. She was also never seen without her trademark necklace, which bore an oval-shaped opal jewel in it.

There were many mechs in the Science Academy, but very few femmes, and even fewer that would give him the time of day like she would. Soa playfully covered his eyes with her hands, till he placed the data pad down on his lap. She looked over his shoulder and saw what he was reading.

"Still trying to unlock the mystery of the "Brothers" huh?" She asked.

"I'm close, but I can't determine the 'star' part it refers to. It symbolizes…something, but I just can't figure out _what_ that something is."

Soa was no longer interested in playing, and became fully absorbed in Starscream's dilemma.

"I'm not fully fluent with the lore; can you explain it to me in detail?" She asked as he moved his legs down so she could sit next to him.

"Okay, this is how it goes…"

_Not soon after Primus and Unicron parted ways, a great prophecy was created. Unicron, with his hate-filled vengeful heart, spawned the birth of 3 titans. Griever: the merciless who would murder without quarter, Atma: the living weapon with his endless arsenal at his disposal and Chaos: the unpredictable destroyer of everything held dear. Three "Brothers," who would sleep amongst the cosmos until the day when a chosen one, who bears a spark of both good and evil, crosses the great seal of Cybertron. Once crossed, the titans would rise to destroy Primus and all his creations. _

_Aware of this inevitable cataclysmic event, Primus with his pure yet merciful heart, sparked the creation of his own titan, one titian. And he was called Helion. It was foretold that when came the fateful day of the titian's arrival, only the scream of the star would be able to rouse the sleeping Helion to vanquish the titans of Unicron, and restore peace._

"The whereabouts of the 3 brothers and Helion are not written anywhere in our lore." He concluded.

"Wow. I bet that makes it tough." She said sounding a little bummed. "Hey! I know what would cheer you up! Let's go to Iacon. I know this great place for high grade!"

Starscream raised a brow at her. "_You_ drink?"

"Now that I'm in the Academy I do! You know we're not younglings anymore, Starscream. We're young adults! We should start acting like some!"

He nodded, got up, and followed her, watching intently as she glanced back and smiled warmly before exiting the door. He felt a warmth in his spark that caused him to smile back. Once outside, they transformed into their Cybertronian vehicle modes, and sped off towards Iacon.

When they got there, Iacon was bustling with activity, even though the hour was very late. They transformed back to bipedal mode and walked towards the pub where they sold the high grade that Soa had mentioned.

"Thanks for coming with me, Starscream." She said, taking him by the hand as they walked.

He looked down at their intertwined hands, and at that moment, his spark was telling him to say something to her…something important.

He stopped.

She felt his pull and turned around. "You okay?"

"Umm…Soa? I don't know if I'm saying this right but…when I'm with you, I feel different. It's a _good_ different though, a _right_ kind of different. I hope I'm making sense here."

Soa blushed, making it totally obvious that she understood him loud and clear.

Starscream, now out of words, reached back and scratched the back of his helm, eyes darting around, trying to fill the embarrassing silence. It was then that Starscream noticed an enormous round insignia adorning the floor, reaching at least 100 meters in every direction. Starscream was puzzled as they continued to walk over it.

"What is this?"

Soa looked shocked. "You don't_ know_? This is the great seal of Cybertron!"

Starscream's eyes lit up. "Really? I knew it resided in Iacon somewhere, I just didn't know exactly where. The only time I ever visited here was with my mother-creator when I was just a youngling, at that was only the outskirts."

He stopped and knelt down on one knee, sliding his hand across the surface. His mind then drifted to the words of the prophecy. Suddenly, a light started to illuminate under his hand, then it spread all the way to the ends of the seal.

At that exact moment, one of Cybertron's moons began to shake violently, and a gigantic hand suddenly erupted from its soil, followed by two more. Three enormous titans, three times the size of a regular Cybertronian, then ripped their way through to the surface, ready to execute the orders of their creator, Unicron. With their weapons at the ready, they ascended onto the surface of Cybertron, prepared to destroy everything and everyone on it.

The titans made landfall around the perimeter of the great seal with a deafening crash. Already aware of the prophecy, the Iaconians ran for their lives, but not before Griever, using his sharp hand axes, slashed through buildings and nearby fleeing Cybertronians with ease. Starscream and Soa stood there frozen to the spot, still hand in hand, shocked to see the prophecy actually unfolding right before them.

Atma, with his enormous cannons, began to decimate the fleeing crowds with a barrage of laser fire. While Chaos, not living up to his name, stood motionless. Monitoring the crowd around him for an opportunity to do what he did best. He watched as his brothers' laser fire caused buildings to explode, sending shrapnel everywhere. A large, stray piece was heading towards Starscream and Soa, causing them to let go of each other's hands and they both fell to the ground.

When Chaos saw this, his eyes gleamed with lust, and slowly walked toward them. He could feel Starscream's deep concern for Soa emitting from his spark; it called to Chaos much like a moth to a flame.

The great Chaos finally unsheathed his sword and brought it down with all his might between the two, his optic focus solely on Soa. She called for Starscream, but thought better about it and chose to run instead, once she noticed Chaos twist his body in her direction and not his. Starscream, still shell-shocked from the impact, heard her call for him, but was temporarily paralysed and couldn't move from his spot.

Using all of her energy to run, she barely made a dent in her distance between Chaos. Because she was too preoccupied with what was behind her, she wasn't paying close attention to the terrain in front of her, and ended up tripping. Chaos knew this and he used it to his advantage. Before she could compose herself, Chaos brought up his foot, and brought it down slowly over her.

Her scream ripped through Starscream like he was being stabbed right through his spark.

He prepared himself to scream in anguish but began to feel something building within him. When he finally released his cry, the decibels of it were practically heard all the way to Cybertron's moons.

Little did he know, his loss would not be in vain. For at that exact moment, a white light emitted from Cybertron's other moon. Primus' savior, Helion, who had slept for countless eons, had awoken by his scream, his unmistakable holy figure emerging then plummeting towards the Cybertronian seal, eager to silence the unforgivable deeds of the 3 Brothers.

Helion's feet crashed inbetween Starscream and Chaos, his great arms crossed over his chest. When he finally unfolded them, Starscream noticed that he actually had four, holding a sabre in each. With swift cunning, and before any of the brothers could react defensively, Helion sliced through them where they stood, and watched as their body parts and pieces fell to the ground as if they were a child's building blocks that just got knocked over by an annoying older sibling.

Helion turned to Starscream, nodded his head, and departed skyward towards the cosmos. With his strength now returned, Starscream got up and ran towards the chopped foot of Chaos, hoping with all his spark that by some miracle, she would be okay.

When he reached her, he was shocked to see that she had only been half-crushed by the foot, but only the stability of her spark chamber would ultimately determine her survival rate.

"Soa! No! Oh, this is all my fault." He sobbed.

She smiled weakly. "No…don't blame yourself…it was _my_ choice to accompany you while to attempted to solve the mystery of this prophecy…but who would of guessed that _you_ were the 'chosen one'_ and_ the 'star' that it spoke of!"

Realizing this, he smiled through tears.

"You solved the mystery, Starscream…and I'm glad I was able to see you accomplish that."

She flinched and gritted her teeth; she was clearly still in a lot of pain.

"I don't want to alarm you…but I can feel that my auto repair systems are not going to be able to help me with my current damage percentage, I…I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Don't talk like that! You're going to be just fine." He assured, slowly petting her hand, then caressing the side of her face.

"But before that happens, I…I just want you to know that I…"

Starscream prepared himself for her final words.

"I…love you."

With that, her hand fell limp and her optics dimmed for good. He spoke back to the lifeless body.

"I…loved you too."

Starscream hung his head in anguish and fought back tears as he heard Cybertronians rushing towards him. When he was completely surrounded by onlookers he stood tall, facing the crowd with an emotionless expression. When the Cybertronian Elders had arrived, they spoke to the people about the prophecy, and how Starscream had played his role in it, two roles actually. The role of the 'chosen one' and that of the 'screaming star' that would call upon Helion.

Ignoring his newfound title, he picked up Soa's body and carried her off.

Weeks after giving her a proper burial, Starscream leaned over the rail that surrounded the perimeter of the Academy's tallest tower. He remembered how the pair of them used to go up there and admire the beauty of Iacon at night. He took the elevator to the top, and walked out into the cold night air and stared out into the night sky. The stars flickered, almost as if they were using Morse code to tell him something. He then looked down in his hand, and there in his palm, was an oval opal. A special jewel that would serve as a reminder of a special person. A person that touched him in ways that no other Cybertronian ever could.

And he would keep it with him, till the end of his days.

* * *

><p>Kudos to those who are able to figure out which video game I borrowed the names of the 3 brothers from. And which video game I got Soa's name from. That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
